


Your Turn

by ilostmyshoe



Series: Sexy Fun Times with Wash and Zoe [1]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe/pseuds/ilostmyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the years that they’ve been married they’ve had each other in every way they could imagine. They didn’t find many that they didn’t enjoy. Right now Zoe’s the one tied to the bed. (Shameless PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Turn

Most people make clear assumptions about the roles of dominance and submission in their sex life. Wash’s frequent comments about his “warrior woman” only encourage what everyone’s already thinking. The truth, though, is that they like to switch things around, and in the years that they’ve been married they’ve had each other in every way they could imagine. They didn’t find many that they didn’t enjoy.

Right now Zoe’s the one tied to the bed. Her wrists are bound in thick, soft cuffs and attached to the headboard; her ankles, in similar cuffs, are pulled towards the corners of the bed with just enough give for her to be able to bend her legs slightly. She looks up at her husband with a bemused expression on her face, wondering what his first move will be.

He takes a moment to just appreciate the glory of her naked body stretched out before him. Then he stretches out alongside her, his clothing rubbing roughly against her bare skin. She closes her eyes and focuses on the sensations as he kisses her ear, neck, and shoulder. His arm reaches across her body and gently traces from her elbow down the outside of her arm. She twitches once as he skims her underarm and again as he continues down and his shirtsleeve catches on her raised nipple.

She starts breathing faster as his fingertips skim her hip and caress her knee before tickling ever so slowly back up the inside of her thigh. He’s barely even touched her, but every nerve ending feels hypersensitive to the slightest contact. He teases lightly over her pubic hair before sliding his hand up along her stomach. Finally applying more force, he kneads her breast and pulls at the nipple, then slides his head down to tease her other nipple with his tongue. She swears at the sudden intensity of sensation and arches up into his touch.

He sucks hard for a moment, then pulls away and returns to nibbling at the base of her neck. His hand pulls at her nipple one more time before sliding down between her legs. He caresses her folds and slips one finger just barely inside, pulling the wetness up and along her skin to her clit. She relaxes into his touch as he begins gently rubbing it with a light but consistent pressure.

Gradually she feels a need building inside of her. She pushes her hips up into his hand, but he moves with her, maintaining a consistent distance. She begins to wriggle and squirm. She needs more or she needs it to stop, but this constant teasing is too much to handle. She pulls against her bonds with no effect. She moans and whimpers and whispers his name “Wash, baby, please . . .” but the slow, steady, tickling pressure continues. Her body starts to tremble.

She’s laughing helplessly with tears at the corners of her eyes when he sits up and moves between her legs, his hand never stopping its gentle movement. His other hand slides into her: two fingers, then three, pumping in and out. She feels wonderfully full, but the sensation is oddly distant because her whole body is so focused on the tantalizing pressure just above.  “Please,” she begs him again, but he just smiles as he watches her come apart under his hands.

She has a momentary, half-coherent fear that he doesn’t understand what she’s asking for, that the teasing will never stop. She can’t move her hands to show him and she’s not coherent enough to use her words. She knows he’d stop if she asked him to, but that’s not what she wants, she wants . . .

But then he catches her eye and grins wider. He grabs her shirt from beside them, gestures for her to open up, and pushes it into her mouth. She knows then that it’s close, which only makes the anticipation even worse. She tries to buck up into his hand again, once, twice, then his teasing hand presses down at the same time that the other hand pushes into her as deeply as possible. Her orgasm crashes over her in a brutal wave, and she screams into her gag. It lasts an instant and an eternity, and then she collapses onto the bed. Every muscle is loose. She barely has the energy to spit the gag out of her mouth. (The first time they tried this they hadn’t thought to use the gag, and the crew hadn’t appreciated her enthusiasm. Well, except for Jayne, and that was almost worse . . .)

Wash releases her wrists and ankles and lies down beside her. She smiles contentedly at him, then looks down at the obvious bulge in his pants.

“Mmmm. Just give me a minute, dear, then it’s your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these characters and my first time writing porn. I'd really appreciate any feedback. There's kind of a second half of this in my head, but at this point I'm not sure if I'll decide to write it, mostly 'cause I'm not sure that there's an audience for porn with these particular characters, which makes me sad because they're my Firefly otp.


End file.
